BFFs
by emyk8881
Summary: what if bella and edward knew each other when they were kids and they were bffs? when something bad happens to edward, bella is forced to live without him, or at least, that's what she thought. srry 4 the suckish summary. guest showing: jesse de silva!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

"I bet you can't do it." I taunted my best friend Edward Manson. We were six years old and inseperable. "I can too!" he said defiantly. We both looked up at the ridiculously tall tree Edward was going to attempt to climb.

"Okay Bella… Here I go." He said as he pulled himself onto the first limb. I watched as he inched his way up the withered old trunk, his vibrant green eyes sparkling with fear. The leaves rustled as he shifted his weight from branch to branch.

After about fifteen minutes Edward cried, "Bella! Bella! I did it! I made it to the top! You should see the view from here! I- WOAH!" suddenly, right before my eyes, Edward lost his balance and toppled out of the tree; plummeting headfirst towards the hard ground.

"Edward!" I cried, but it was too late. He landed with a sickening thud a few feet away. I rushed over to his side. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Edward! Edward!" a large sob shook my entire body, and I found that I couldn't make my vocal chords work.

I got to my feet and ran to the Manson's house, stumbling all the way. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just ran straight in. "Mrs. Manson! Mr. Manson! Somebody help!" I shouted. I fell in a heap on the linoleum floor, sobbing hopelessly.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Manson asked as she scooped me up in her comforting arms. "It's Edward. H-he f-fell out of the b-big oak tree and hit his h-head." I stammered. Mrs. Manson's face immediately darkened.

She set my down in a chair, then quickly grabbed the phone. Shortly after she hung up and sprinted outside. I tried to keep up with her but by the time I reached the oak tree she was already checking to see if there was any concievible way that she could help Edward.

The ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the tree. I stood watching in silent horror as Edward was lifted onto a stretcher and taken away to the hospital. That was the last time I ever saw Edward Manson. I lost a part of myself that day; a part of me that can only be replaced by my best friend, Edward.

**Edward POV:**

"Bet you can't do it." Bella taunted me. "I can too!" I said. I sounded confidant, but I wasn't so sure. We looked up at the huge oak tree. It _was _really tall. I was starting to have second thoughts when I found myself saying, "Okay Bella… Here I go."

I jumped up and clutched the lowest branch. Up and up I went, carefully making sure I had good footing and a proper handhold before I went any farther. Finally I reached the top. "Bella! Bella! I did it! I made it to the top! You should see the view from up here! I- WOAH!" suddenly a branch broke ffrom underneath me and I was crashing down.

I heard Bella scream my name before everything went black. I was faintly aware of the hard, cold ground beneath me, and an intense headache. I was slipping into full unconciuosness when I felt myself being lifted onto thin, itchy cotton sheets. I tried to call for Bella, but my lips refused to move. That was the last time I saw my best friend, Bella Swan. I knew somehow, that I would never truly be the same again.

A/N: hey people that are reading this! Sorry this first chapter was short and suckish, but I promise the rest of my chapters will be longer and non-suckish. Please read and review!

-Emy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey fellow readers! Wazup? In case you totally skipped my summary, I mentioned that Jesse De Silva from the mediator series will be guest starring in several of the chapters. So don't get beyond flipped out and confused when he's in there. Ok? Ok. Keep reading!

**Bella POV:**

"Hola Querida." My super sexy Latino boyfriend Jesse de Silva greeted me and set his lunch tray down next to mine. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was my senior year of high school, and things were surprisingly going pretty well. Not only did I have _the _best boyfriend ever, but I had tons of bffs who always hung out with me, and if that weren't enough, I was actually getting a passing grade in gym! Me! Bella Swan, clutz of the year! To top it all off, school was almost over and then I'd be free to do what ever I wanted!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Angela came over to the table with a huge grin plastered on her picture perfect face. "O.M.G!" she said each letter by it's self, which I knew meant she was about to tell me something big. "There's a new family, the Cullens, and they are SO freakin hot!" she exclaimed. Jesse's gorgous face creased into a frown of disapproval.

I laughed. "Oh come on Jesse! You are like a god! It's impossible for someone to be better looking than you! Girls worship at your feet, yet you mean to tell me you're afraid of a little competition?" I said giving him a reassuring hug. Angela cleared her throat. "Well actually it's not impossible. The Cullens, you have to admit, don't have a single flaw. No offense Jesse." "None taken." He grumbled.

"The hottest one by far is Emmett." She continued. "But then again, Edward and Jasper are pretty hot too." While Angela pondered over who was the hottest out of the Cullen boys, something clicked in my brain.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Where had I heard that name before! I searched my brain for memories of someone named Edward, nut I simply could NOT figure out how I knew him! It seamed so obviouis! Like when you're looking for something right in front of you, but can't find it. I was starting to get very frustrated and Jesse noticed.

"What's the matter Querida?" he asked, pulling my hand gently away from the piece of paper that I kept scrunching into a tight, wrinkled ball. "Oh nothing." I said. "Just trying to figure out why I feel like I know Edward." Jesse frowned. "I don't know, but don't loose any sleep over him. You probably _don't _know him, and you're just driving yourself crazy trying to find an answer when there is none." I nodded in agreement. But all day I couldn't help but look over at Edward, and try to remember how I knew him.

**Edward POV:**

It was my first day as a senior at the public high school in the small town of Forks. I marched into lunch quietly and sat down with the rest of my vampire family: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Several times I caught people staring at our unusually pale skin, and flawless features. We get that a lot. I can't help it, but it bothers me that when I'm trying to blend in, I seem to stand out.

I was minding my own buiseness, pretending to eat, when I heard someone call the name Bella. My head instantly snapped up. I remembered that name! Bella… Bella Swan! She had been my best friend! I can't believe she was in Forks! I was filled with a bubble of happiness until I realized something; I couldn't be near Bella. She thought I was dead. Felling foolish for not having noticed this earlier, I turned back to my food and pushed it around on my tray with a spoon.

"What's wrong bro?" Emmett asked, elbowing me in the ribs. I shrugged. "Nothing." I said. "This town is just depressing." "You know what you need?" Alice piped up. "A shopping spree!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I forced a smile onto my face. "Alice. I know that by a shopping spree for me, you mean that you get to go on a shopping spree, and ask my opinion on every article of clothing you try on." I said. This got a chuckle out of Emmett, and a pout out of Alice. "I can't believe you'd think that!" she whined, but I was zoned out again.

I stared at the table that Bella was sitting at. She casually kissed a Mexican looking guy on the cheek. I was filled with anger. How could she forget about me?! How could she forget that we were destined to be together? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett's hand waving in my face. "Hello! Earth to Eddie-Boy!" he said. I shoved his hand away.

"Sheesh! What's gotten into you today?" he complained. But I ignored him. It just so happened that at that very moment Bella casually walked by our table. I sniffed the air. She smelled wonderful and perfect in every which way. There was no way to describe it!

I found myself thinking about Bella all day. Trying to sniff the air near her any chance I got. I just had to find a way to get her to remember me. I had to.

A/N: Ok. So this chapter was kinda short too. Not to mention boring I'll admit, but I promise, I have big plans for this story and I'm hoping it will get much more exciting soon. Thanks for likeing my first chapter, (if you did). Ta ta!

-Emy


	3. flashback

A/N: ok. So a lot of you wanted to know how Edward is 17 when he hit his head when he was little, so here's a flashback in Carlisle's POV. So here it is. Oh. Don't forget to read and REVIEW.

**Carlisle POV:**

I was sitting at home, enjoying my peaceful dark, dreary day, while reading my newest medical book. Suddenly I was called to come down to the hospital. I instantly dropped my book and headed for my brand new firey red Mercedes.

When I arrived at the hospital, three of my fellow doctors surrounded a bed where a child lay. The boy's hair was almost a rustish color. He had unusually pale skin for a human, but it might have just been because he was had lost so much blood. He was checked in under the name Edward Manson. Apparently he fell out of a tree and landed on his head.

I brushed the other doctors aside as I made my way to where I could get a good look at this boy. He looked so helpless just laying there. I gently pulled off the bandages that had already been wrapped around his head so I could get a better look at the damage. The blood had already been wiped away from his forehead, but I wanted to get a better look at the cuts.

"Looks like he landed pretty hard." I said to my assistants. "He might not survive this." I had the boy wheeled into the x-ray room so I could get some shots of his skull. Things weren't looking very bright for Edward Manson.

I stepped out into the hall to inform Edward's parents that he was in a coma. His mother instantly started sobbing into her husbands shoulder, while he patted her on the back with a distant look on his weary face. "I'm so sorry." I said. I absolutely hated informing any parents that their child might not live much longer.

I thought of Esme back home with Alice, Emmett, and Rosilie. Even though they weren't truly my family, and they were all grown, I couldn't imagine loosing one of them.

Days past. Then weeks. Then almost a month before Edward awoke from his coma. And once again I had to be the bearer-of-bad-news. Edward's parents had died in a tragic car accident the week before, leaving him with no known realatives or legal guardians. He was an orphan.

After I broke the news to him, he would sit in the bed staring into space. He never asked for anything, and never complained. Many of the nurses and doctors that attended to him thought he was a little angel, but I think he was just in a state of shock after loosing both parents.

Finally Edward was fully recovered, physically that is. He was still quiet, yet polite. When I told him that he would need to leave the hospital soon, he simply nodded. I for some reason felt a strong connection with him. I wanted to be able to help him throughout his troubled life.

The day in which he was to be sent to a local orphanage was creeping closer. An idea formed in my head. I went about my days as normal, but when I got home each evening, my mind started concocting ways to get Edward's and my family's approval on adopting Edward. It was a brilliant idea if I do say so myself.

When Edward's leaving day rolled around, I waited by the doors of the hospital to bid him farewell. He wore a slightly too small shirt with a pair of high-water kahakies. He looked the part of an orphan perfectly. "Goodbye Edward. I'll be seeing you soon." I whispered in his ear as he turned to leave. He gave me a confused look, waved goodbye, then hopped into the cab.

I dashed back inside to call Esme. She was already at the orphanage, just waiting for the go. She was led into the tall, brick building by a plump woman in her late forties. She met all of the children, but said that she didn't want to adopt them, when suddenly, Edward pulled up and stepped out of the cab. Fifteen minutes later Edward became a Cullen.

We loved and cared for Edward the best we could. Although it managed to pull it off. That is, until Jasper joined us. He was young and stupid. He honestly wanted to change his ways, but was having a very rough time with it. I always made sure to keep an eye on him.

Just when I thought Jasper was making a breakthrough, he sneakily bit Edward. The strange thing was though, once vampires are changed, they do not age. Edward was the exception. He was bitten when he was fifteen. But he continued to age for two more years. It was like nothing I've ever seen before! So by the time he stopped getting older, he was fairly used to being a vampire and not killing people.

Everyone has always loved and nurtured Edward, but sometimes he still seems to be in a daze. I feel so useless when that happens because, unlike him, I'm unable to read people's minds. Therefore, I have no earthly idea what to say to comfort him.

Once when he was still human I went into ohis bedroom while he was asleep and heard him murmuring about someone named Bella. I looked in all of the local phone books until I found a Bella, Bella Swan. I enrolled Edward and the rest of the gang into the high school where Bella went, hoping to make Edward happy; unfortunately things only seemed to get worse.

A/N: This chapter was kinda weird, but I needed some way to explain how Eddie-boy was seventeen in chapter 2. so. Hope you liked it! Plz r&r.

-emy


	4. Chapter 4

**BellaPOV:**

I looked at my watch. Jesse would be here for dinner in less than thirty minutes. I was freaking out! The turkey had burnt already, and Charlie had forgotten to do the dishes, so there weren't any clean plates or silverware.

I decided to cook pasta since I knew I could make that fairly quickly. I was just about to pour some noodles into the boiling water, when the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I called, thinking that Jesse was really early. The person who walked through the door wasn't Jesse though.

"Hi." Edward Cullen said. I stood there for a second with my mouth hanging open before I realized that I was supposed to say something back. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you. How's it goin'?" I asked with a fake cheerfulness. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to you." He replied. I blushed. "Okay. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but could you hurry? I'm kind of in a rush." Edward frowned. "Do you have plans with… with…" he snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name. "Jesse." I told him flatly. "Oh yeah. Him." "As a matter of fact I do. Not that it's any of your business." I was starting to get annoyed.

Edward looked disappointed, but only for a moment. "Well. Maybe some other time then." He said turning to leave. Something deep down inside me wanted to say, "Edward! Wait! Don't leave. I'm sorry." But I couldn't bring myself to it. And with that, Edward walked out the door.

Jesse arrived shortly after. It was obvious that he could tell something was on my mind besides the romantic evening we were supposed to be having. I couldn't help it! Edward kept appearing in my mind! God he was so hot! _No_. I scolded myself. _I don't even know him. _But I felt like I had known him my whole life. I found that I was constantly wondering when he would come back, and what he wanted to talk to me about.

I was deep in thought when I felt a tapping on my arm. "I'm sorry you aren't having a good time. It's clear you want to be alone, so I'll see you later." Jesse said giving me a quick kiss. When I didn't reply, he simply left. Great! Just great! I sat and watched as two guys walked away; both of them unhappy. I sighed. It seemed like I couldn't please anyone these days. Not even myself. I grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's double chocolate chip ice cream, and headed for the tub. I needed some Bella time.

**EdwardPOV:**

I had been thinking about it all day, and I finally decided to pay Bella a visit and try to remind her who I am. I went to the office after school an asked the secretary where Bella lives. I think the secretary might have had a crush on me. She said, "Of course! Anything for you! You're such a wonderful student!" I simply smiled, took the slip of paper with the address on, and got out of there as fast as I could.

I arrived at her house a little before six. "Come in!" I heard her call after I knocked on the door. I opened the mahogany door and stepped inside the front hall. Bella was leaning over the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious; unfortunately I couldn't have any, being a vampire and all. I smiled. Bella had always loved to cook. I remembered how she used to always be baking something in her Easy Bake Oven.

Bella turned around and her jaw dropped. "Hi." I said. She didn't seem to notice though. She stood staring at me, until she realized that she was being rude. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you. How's it goin'?" she asked hurriedly. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to you." I replied. She blushed a shade of crimson. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but could you hurry? I'm kind of in a rush." She said. I frowned. "Do you have plans with… with…" I snapped my fingers as I tried to remember the name. "Jesse." She told me flatly. "Oh yeah. Him." "As a matter of fact I do. Not that it's any of your business." I could tell that she was starting to get POed.

"Well. Maybe some other time then." I said turning to leave. When she didn't reply, I walked out the front door.

I was starting to get frustrated. I clenched my hands into fists and stalked into the woods. How could she not remember me!? We were best friends! How could she rush me out so that she could be with that Jesse? I started running. One thing I could be sure of though was that I _would_ be seeing Bella Swan again soon.

**BellaPOV:**

I sat waiting by the phone all day. I just knew that Edward would call at some point. I even canceled my plans to go on a picnic with Jesse. I told him that I wasn't feeling well. He was very sweet about it too. He told me to feel better, and he even stopped by at lunch to make me some soup. God I hated myself for lying to him! But I had to be here when Edward came.

The phone rang around three o' clock. "Hello?" I said excitedly. "Hey! This is Edward. What's up?" he asked. "Oh. Nothing." I felt myself blush. "Cool. So, are you doing anything today?" "No. Do you still have something you want to talk to me about?" "Umm… Yeah. But I'd rather talk to you face to face." I felt so stupid! "Oh! Of course! Come on over!" "Alright." He said chuckling. "I'll be there in a bit." "'K. I'll see you then." I said and hung up the phone. I couldn't help it. I think I might be falling for Edward Cullen.

**EdwardPOV:**

I picked up the phone, dialed the first few digits, then slammed it back down in the cradle. I had decided to call Bella this time instead of stopping by short-notice.

Finally I called her. She picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" she said enthusiastically. "Hey! This is Edward. What's up?" I asked. "Oh. Nothing." "Cool." I said. "So, are you doing anything today?" "No. Do you still have something you want to talk to me about?" "Umm… Yeah. But I'd rather talk to you face to face." I told her, trying to imagine how I could tell her. "Oh! Of course! Come on over!" "Alright." I said chuckling. "I'll be there in a bit." "'K. I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and laughed. I couldn't help it. I think I might be falling for Bella Swan.

A/N: Hey people. Sorry my story's kinda confusing. But I'll do my best to make it better later. I'm also sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot of homework. Don't forget to review, review, review!

-Emy


End file.
